


Bloody Mess

by 1DarkFlame7



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (idk how to tag this is my first thing), Bloody Sex, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fingering, Fingers and cock insertion, Large Insertion, Light stomach bulge, Medic is uncut and hung, Period Sex, Self-indulgent smut, Sex while menstruating, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, fite me, light cum inflation, sex during period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DarkFlame7/pseuds/1DarkFlame7
Summary: Medic is always eager to get his hands bloody. Turns out, he could do it with you without slicing you up.





	Bloody Mess

Usually being involved with Medic and his bloody operating table wasn’t your idea of a good time, but… you could have some exceptions. For example: at the current moment, you were on the operating table, on your back, stripped naked, and having some of the best sex of your life. Oh, and the blood? Well, nothing to worry about, since Medic didn’t find it disgusting, like some other men did, to have sex during your period.

In fact, he found it quite arousing, especially because you didn’t have to be hurt for there to be blood. Win-win, right?

You were a bit apprehensive at first, but once you were in the mood, you weren’t going to be out of it for a while. Good thing, too, because Medic didn’t plan on stopping anytime too soon. He knew that from the moment he began to push into your core, wet with blood and slick arousal.

“Mein Gott,” he grunts, slowly watching himself pull out, “beautiful…”

Wet noises fill the air when he thrusts back in and begins to set his pace at a slow but steady one. You can’t help but moan at the feeling of him over you and  _ in _ you. It was as if he was everywhere around you at once, and god, you never wanted it to stop.

“Medic, ah--” you moan, “faster, please…”

He smirks as he looks down at you, face flushed and showing your pleasure.

“What was that you said?” he asks.

You moan before speaking a little louder than before. “F-faster, please, Medic, please.”

His movements completely stop for a few seconds, making you whine in protest. You were feeling so good, and he just had to take it away so he could grin at you with that charming grin of his, teeth white and glistening in the light. It emphasises the sharp, vampiric points on the ends of them, and you can’t help but imagine what it would be like for him to put his mouth on your neck.

Still smirking, Medic lowers his face to yours and gently presses his lips to yours. Your response is immediate, kissing him back with passion and need. Wanting more, you swipe your tongue against his bottom lip, asking him to deepen the kiss. He does so without hesitation, and you are able to slide your tongue into his mouth to feel his. 

Now that your lips are locked together, Medic resumes thrusting, and, just as asked, at a faster pace than before. Your noises of surprise are lost into the kiss, making Medic smirk even more; you could feel it on your lips.

With the faster movements came more lewd noises, and if you were to look, you’d see blood splashed around your crotch area, as well as the doctor’s. It was on the metal operating table and dripping down onto the floor, but neither of you could care at the moment. All you could think of was how impossibly good it felt.

Pulling away from the kiss, your breaths are able to fill the air and drift to Medic’s ears like music. It makes him smile and go faster, pushing his hips into yours each time to get as deep as he could, which was pretty deep. In fact, one thrust has you arching your back in pleasure, and Medic angles his hips in a way that enabled him to hit that sweet spot in you over and over again.

“Oh,  _ Medic! _ ” you gasp, trying to find something to hold onto as your muscles clench around him.

For the first time, his smirk falters, wavering to a look of pleasure while he lets out a deep, rumbling moan. Hoping to see and hear more of that, you clench your muscles around him again and are rewarded with another moan, as well as a glare. It shifts back to the “ascending to heaven” look when you continue.

In an attempt to challenge you, he brings a hand down so his thumb could lay over your clit. You gasp and watch as he begins to circle over it, making your back arch even more. Then, since you were looking down at what he was doing, you notice that your lower stomach moves with each thrust. It’s not all that much, but just enough to increase your arousal and need for this man.

The squelching gets a little louder with each thrust, and you can feel yourself dripping. The fluids are a combination of Medic’s precum, your period blood, and your arousal, and, to your surprise, it’s not so much of a turn-off at the moment.

“I want to try something,” Medic says after a minute, and he quickly slows his pace to a stop. “I want to stretch you out… stretch you out more.”

Your walls tighten around him again at the thought of that. He was quite large, and you weren’t sure how he’d stretch you out more, but you were up for it.

With a nod and slight smile, you give the doctor your consent. He grins and resumes circling your clit with his thumb, though his hand shifts so that it was palm-up with the fingers resting on the skin stretched around his girth. Then, with a groan of protest from both of you, he pulls out completely, and your entrance makes a  _ schlick! _ noise once the tip pops out.

“What was that for?” you ask, obviously agitated.

You felt empty, and you wanted to be filled up again.

Medic replies, “Just wait a moment and you shall see.”

So, with a pout, you wait. There’s only a second before you feel something, though, and it’s two of his fingers, pushing back inside you. You moan at the contact and clench around him, noting how much smaller his fingers were compared to his cock (even though his fingers were long and a little thick).

“This isn’t any better,” you whine, pushing your hips towards his hand.

“Ah-ah-ahh,” he tuts, curling his fingers to make you moan. “I need to make sure I won’t hurt you, Liebchen. I can’t have you bleeding from something other than menstruation.”

You sigh and try not to squirm each time he moves. It really did seem like he was trying to stretch you out now, because his fingers scissor inside you, and after a few more seconds, he adds a third finger.

“You like it?” he asks, and you can hear the smirk in his voice without looking.

“Yes, yes,  _ ah _ \-- yes!” you moan.

Medic chuckles and pulls one finger out of you, leaving two still inside. At first, you try to figure out why he would take a finger out when he had just put it inside you.

The reason becomes apparent when you can feel something press against your entrance. It’s much, much bigger than his fingers, and it’s broad -- the tip of his cock. You moan to encourage him, making him push in further. Nothing hurts, thanks to the amount of slick arousal and blood you were dripping with.

As he continues to slowly push in, you can definitely feel the stretch. If you thought you felt full before, you felt even more full now. Before, you’d think something like this was impossible. You should have realised that with Medic, anything and everything was possible.

A loud moan falls from your lips when the doctor finally bottoms out, unable to push in any further. Your hips were touching his, he was that deep. You could see the slight bulge in your lower stomach like before, but now, thanks to his fingers, it’s just a little bit bigger.

“How do you feel?” he asks, his voice controlled.

“Good, so good,” is your reply, breathy and needy. “Please start moving.”

With a grin, Medic does just as he was asked to, albeit very slowly. Good thing, too, or you’d probably be in pain. However, it’s only a tiny bit uncomfortable. There is a pleasurable feeling in it, and after he starts to push back in, fingers and all, the discomfort is gone.   


Your breathing speeds up, and in a breath, you say, “Faster.”

Instead of making you beg like before, he immediately complies, and he moans at the feeling. You do the same while arching your back, and your hands move to find something to hold. For now, the sides of the operating table by your head will do.

With the increasing speed, the wet noises return, making you thankful that the medbay is (mostly) soundproof. If any of the other mercs heard you, your reputation would go down the drain.

“Liebchen!” Medic suddenly moans, his eyes closed tight.

You could feel his cock pulsing inside you as he gets closer, reaching his plateau, and the way your walls were tightening around him only brings him further along. You were getting closer, too, if your quickened breathing wasn’t any indicator of it.

“Oh, Doctor, Medic…”

With a few more thrusts, Medic buries his hips into yours to bottom out just as he reaches his orgasm. You can feel the thick ropes of cum start to fill you, and that brings you over the edge, moaning his name in bliss. Now more than ever do you feel filled, and it shows; your lower stomach is firmer than before with a light bulge to accompany it.

Panting breaths fill the room as you and the doctor recover from your orgasms. A smile makes its way onto your face after a minute, and you almost want to laugh. It was too good to be true, and yet it really happened, just now. Amazing.

“...What do you think?” Medic asks after a moment, his glasses halfway down his nose.

“I’d do that again in a heartbeat,” you reply, chest heaving with each breath.

To your surprise, he pulls his two fingers out, easing the stretch on your entrance. A little bit of cum mixed with blood flows out, reminding you of a candy cane. The thought makes you laugh a little.

“Wait a minute,” you say to him, “I want to stay like this for a little longer.”

He’s a little confused, but obliges nonetheless, a smile on his face, content to share the afterglow with you for longer.


End file.
